Di-2-oxazolines are known in the literature as being useful as crosslinking agents for polyepoxide resins, e.g. as disclosed in Belgium Pat. No. 752,047 issued Dec. 16, 1970. Heretofore, however, at least equal molar or excess amounts of polyepoxide have been used during reaction with the di-2-oxazolines to produce crosslinked epoxide structure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to produce linear polymers from the reaction of polyepoxides and an excess of di-2-oxazolines which polymers are characterized by having a long shelf life and which are capable of being cured to tough, resinous polymers which are particularly useful as self-adherent chemical and corrosion resistant coatings for solid substrates, such as metals.